world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
031315samilibby
10:38 SO: T.T . o ( Sami. ) 10:38 AA: Hi Libby. 10:38 SO: T.T . o ( Thiago has started to move. ) 10:38 AA: What? What do you mean? Already? 10:38 SO: T.T . o ( To use his newfound hope powers. ) 10:38 SO: T.T . o ( Don't clue him in that I know ) 10:39 AA: Okay. I think I've figured out what I'm going to do about that actually. 10:39 SO: T.T . o ( Your plan had better be good. ) 10:39 AA: Wait, is he doing something bad with his powers? Or is he just using his powers in general? 10:39 SO: T.T . o ( Because he just introduced a ghost into the session. ) 10:39 AA: What? 10:39 AA: What do you mean? 10:39 SO: T.T . o ( I am a Seer of Blood. I sense connections. ) 10:40 SO: T.T . o ( Another Acenia has started haunting this session. ) 10:40 AA: What? 10:40 SO: T.T . o ( It just happened, I'm still gathering information ) 10:40 AA: What like one of the ones from the Skulls? 10:40 AA: Thiago can do that? 10:40 SO: T.T . o ( Of course he can. ) 10:40 SO: T.T . o ( Think about what Nate can do. ) 10:40 AA: ...yeah. Yeah, I guess I could see Nate doing just about anything. 10:40 SO: T.T . o ( The hope horror terrors began acting up all of a sudden. ) 10:40 SO: T.T . o ( Then I felt another twink presence ) 10:41 SO: T.T . o ( That I had not previously detected. ) 10:41 SO: T.T . o ( However, she's dead. ) 10:41 AA: What? You mean one that's not you or Scarlet or Jack or Herald? 10:41 SO: T.T . o ( Yes. ) 10:41 SO: T.T . o ( It's Acenia. ) 10:41 SO: T.T . o ( She's half twink. ) 10:41 AA: Oh. I see what you mean now. 10:42 AA: God. I thought I had more time than this. I was planning to put a hex on his dreamself that I could activate with a code word or something if he ever got out of hand. 10:42 SO: T.T . o ( He's already out of hand. ) 10:42 SO: T.T . o ( Master Classes are out of hand. ) 10:42 AA: God. I don't want this to become a habit! I don't want to have to kill all the Master Class players! 10:43 SO: T.T . o ( You don't have to. ) 10:43 SO: T.T . o ( But Thiago is moving to fast ) 10:43 SO: T.T . o ( I was prepared to wait ) 10:43 SO: T.T . o ( until he did something ) 10:43 SO: T.T . o ( but he's not considering the consequences of his actions ) 10:44 AA: No. I guess he's not. 10:45 AA: I wasn't ready to move on him this soon. I was hoping I could at least talk to him and tell him to be careful. Try to scare him out of abusing his powers. 10:46 SO: T.T . o ( what do you plan on doing? ) 10:47 AA: I don't know, now. Before I was ready to just have that hex as a "kill switch" on his dreamself. And when Nate kills his waking self, that hex would give us a backup if he ever went bad. But I'm not sure if that's enough anymore. 10:48 SO: T.T . o ( Sami ) 10:48 SO: T.T . o ( I don't think it is ) 10:48 AA: No. I'm getting that impression. 10:49 AA: I'm starting to see what you meant about how powerful Lords are. I mean Nate's incredibly powerful, and he's just a Knight. 10:50 AA: I really hoped I had found a way to keep a leash on him without having to kill him. 10:51 SO: T.T . o ( Do you think Thiago would have ever accepted that Leash? really? ) 10:51 SO: T.T . o ( He'd have just become angry at the betrayal if he discovered it. ) 10:51 AA: I don't know. I didn't really intend to tell him about the leash. 10:51 AA: I figured it was something he wouldn't know about unless I had to use it. 10:52 AA: But no. I guess if he's as powerful as you're saying, if he ever *did* find out about it, he could probably find some way to Hope it away. 10:52 AA: God. There really is nothing reliable we can do to limit him, is there? 10:53 AA: It's an all or nothing. Trust him not to make any mistakes EVER....or prevent him from having the option. 10:54 SO: T.T . o ( it comes down to how many deaths you'd like to have on your hands at the end of the Session. ) 10:55 AA: The pessimist in me thinks this isn't going to be the only death I have on my hands at the end of things either way. 10:56 SO: T.T . o ( But would you rather a small number, or a large one ) 10:57 AA: Yeah. You're right. I know you're right. It's just hard to deal with. 10:58 SO: T.T . o ( It always is. ) 10:58 AA: Can you get me to Derse? I don't think I should ask Ryspor to help me with this. 10:59 AA: God. Once I've killed his dreamself I don't even know what to do about his waking self. 10:59 AA: I know Nate was planning to kill him, but....I don't know when. And I don't want to frame Nate for murder. 10:59 AA: I mean not double murder. 11:04 SO: T.T . o ( I can. ) 11:04 SO: T.T . o ( And Nate can handle himself. ) 11:04 SO: T.T . o ( I will go to bat for him. ) 11:04 SO: T.T . o ( As I'm sure others will. ) 11:05 SO: ((do you want to move to roll20 for rolls, but keep all text here secret?)) 11:05 AA: (( Sure )) 11:07 AA: Oh dear. MC is there too. 11:07 AA: (( Oops, meant that to be OOC )) 11:07 SO: ((he's leaving i just told him one sec)) 11:07 AA: Sorry. 11:07 SO: ((NP)) 11:09 SO: T.T . o (https://app.roll20.net/join/275984/ZGSEdg ) 11:10 SO: T.T . o ( Libby opens a portal for you, to Derse, into a sitting room where thiago is splayed out on a couch. ) 11:11 AA: Sami steels her nerves and takes a few deep breaths, trying to summon up the courage for what she's about to have to do. (( Will to create advantage SCREW YOUR COURAGE TO THE STICKING PLACE )) 11:12 SO: T.T . o ( roll it without comment in the thing ) 11:12 SO: T.T . o ( there you go ) 11:12 AA: Should I leave out the skill name, too? 11:12 SO: T.T . o ( if you like ) 11:13 AA: Then she's going to remember her studies of biology and chemistry about how carbon monoxide interacts with the body, to try to ensure it goes so gently that Thiago never even wakes up. 11:14 AA: (( Lore for her knowledge )) 11:14 SO: T.T . o ( k ) 11:14 SO: T.T . o ( ok. you cn definitely do that ) 11:15 AA: Also, HAPPY LITTLE BUSHES--the terrain she creates with that disappears once the effects wear off, right? 11:15 SO: T.T . o ( sure ) 11:16 AA: All right. She'll burn her Indigo color then to create the smouldering remains of a forest in Thiago's room, all charcoal and ash. 11:16 AA: To aid in the production of carbon monoxide. 11:16 SO: T.T . o ( Okay. ) 11:17 AA: With those three advantages I guess I'll make my roll. 11:17 SO: T.T . o ( godspeed ) 11:17 SO: T.T . o ( Congrats ) 11:17 AA: T_T 11:18 SO: T.T . o ( ok you can leave the roll20 room unless you need anything else. ) 11:18 AA: No, I don't think I do. 11:18 SO: T.T . o ( Basically, you watch Thiago stop breathing. ) 11:19 AA: Sami, blinking tears from her eyes, messages Libby: 11:19 AA: The deed is done. Can you get me back to the ark? I don't think I want to see any of the other players for a while. 11:19 AA: Maybe not even Beau. 11:20 AA: I might just hide away in the library or something, if you're okay with that. 11:20 SO: T.T . o ( That's fine. Take your time. ) 11:21 SO: T.T . o ( If you need anything let me know. ) 11:21 AA: I don't know if anything can make me feel better right now. But thanks for offering. 11:22 SO: T.T . o ( Of course. I'll leave you to yourself, then. ) 11:22 AA: Thanks. I'm sorry I'm not....stronger about this sort of thing Libby. Or more rational. 11:22 AA: I know this is what I have to do. It's just....so hard. 11:23 SO: T.T . o ( It takes time. ) 11:23 SO: T.T . o ( You will learn. ) 11:23 SO: T.T . o ( Don't worry. ) 11:23 SO: T.T . o ( And it's not all bad. ) 11:23 SO: T.T . o ( Think of how many people you're saving. ) 11:23 AA: Right now I can only think about the person I'm killing. 11:23 AA: But I'll try to think about the people I'm saving, once I've had time to process this. 11:23 SO: T.T . o ( Perhaps. But you deserve to be able to think about who you've saved as well. ) 11:23 SO: T.T . o ( Of course. )